Fleeting Moon
by Wolfess-Sanu
Summary: Cloud Strife is a poor commoner that unknowingly possesses something powerful and precious. His life is rough and has been mysteriously fragile of mind since birth. The discovery of a large wounded wolf while fleeing his hometown draws him into a world of magic and swordsmanship. And where everything may not be as it seems… SephirothxCloud AngealxZack Possible SxAxZxC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fleeting Moon**_

**Setting-** Alternate Universe in the FFVII realm.

**Pairings- **SephirothxCloud-AngealxZack ZackxCloud (SemexUke)

**Rating- **:grabs Cait Sith's Megaphone: MATURE!

**Summary-** Cloud Strife is a poor commoner that unknowingly possesses something powerful and precious. His life is rough and has been mysteriously fragile of mind since birth. The discovery of a large wounded wolf while fleeing his hometown draws him into a world of magic and swordsmanship. And where everything may not be as it seems…

**Author's Note-** Thank you so much for the huge feedback! I am such a happy author to know I have such a following (after years of procrastinating!) I wanted to get all of my Fanfiction done and by popular vote, Fleeting Moon won first place to be completed. ^-^ So here is the first (all new and revamped) chapter!

_Chapter One_

Nibelhiem was a relatively quiet village with quant people and meager daily routines. Small and isolated, one would think this would be the ideal place to live. A decently small population, mountainous views and a friendly country welcome all around.

Not for Cloud Strife.

To this lithe boy of seventeen, just on the cusp of adulthood; there could have been a town named Hell and it be any worse than this frosty terrain.

Cloud didn't know what it was about him that made everyone despise him, but it was days like these that he wished he knew. If he knew, he would change it without care of himself. Just to stop this… He winced at a call of his name but he didn't budge from his hiding place, a keg of whiskey behind Nibelhiem's tavern. The teenager rubbed a fisted hand across his mouth, the back of it immediately wet with fresh blood.

It wasn't as if he was a coward. When those boys came for him, spitting nasty words and throwing fists, the fragile looking youth felt a spike in his adrenaline that made him want to make them bleed. But his mother… Cloud lowered his bloodied fist to his lap and remained still. She constantly warned him not to raise his hand in anger, even as a small child…

"Cloud! Cloud Strife! Come out and take a beating like a man!" Unnaturally glowing, blue eyes rolled in exasperation. He would come out as soon as the large brute picked on someone his own size. It seemed as though muscle refused to build on his lithe frame. As much as he tried to build muscle as half as intimidating as most boys in his village, the blonde remained smaller in build, with stubborn sinewy muscle straining just underneath pale skin.

"Damnable faggot! Such a pussy, you should've been born a woman, Strife!" The local bully seethed and his voice faded as he moved further away from where Cloud was hidden, still spitting curses with every breath.

Apparently too much testosterone and not enough women in the village made the other's think that Cloud was a makeshift woman. The blonde wouldn't be able to hold himself back if they tried anything and his gentle mother's daily pleas for him to tolerate it just a little longer wouldn't be enough to stop him.

What was it that he was waiting for? For them to move away?

The small blonde stayed put, as quiet as a mouse. Someone came out of the tavern and grabbed a nearby case of wine only to return to whence he came and still Cloud waited. He waited until his mouth stopped seeping blood and clotted, quickly. Too quickly. He waited until another keg was taken by the same man from before.

Only until the sky darkened and uttered a threatening rumble did the boy shift and rise to his feet, casting a weary look at his surroundings. His muscles ached from the abuse of sitting still nearly all day but Cloud quickly made his way to his house, using the back door instead of the front entrance.

"Cloud? Is that you?" The spiky haired youth froze under his mother's gentle gaze which quickly became horrified. Soft hands ran through his hair and touched his cheek. Elimae watched her son flinch as she moved his head to better look at his newest abrasion and tired blue eyes. Cloud lowered his focus to the floor. He didn't know why she made such a fuss; they both knew it would be healed before morning. It was just another reason that people hated him probably, he was a freak. People just didn't heal that fast, it was abnormal.

"I bet you cringe less when taking a blow in a fight…" Her own eyes saddened when Cloud stepped back from her soft touch. Such a beautiful boy, a brave soul, but preferring being hit over a gentle touch because he wasn't used to it… Elimae turned from her only child and gestured to the table.

"Sit down, dear. Dinner will be ready shortly." She moved back to the simmering pot, relieved to hear Cloud take his seat at the table behind her. She had learned a long time ago that too many questions would cause him to lash out like a cornered animal or run away or… Her stirring paused briefly and she shook the thought away. No, her son was getting better. It had almost been three months since his last episode.

She sighed and looked down at the meager supper she was about to serve. Contrary to Cloud's views on himself there wasn't a bit on fat on his body, only muscle trying desperately to build on nothing but bones and a beggar's diet. They were poor and falling further.

"Mom…?" Cloud questioned hesitantly. Elimae smiled sadly. That voice was soft and wavering, reflecting the mental anguish her only child had suffered through out his life since birth. It sounded like only a bit more pressure would rip his shattered soul apart. Why can't I make you better? It's what a mother is supposed to do…

"You want to hear another story, don't you?" This was almost a daily ritual and probably the only thing keeping her son from losing himself.

"Yes."

"What theme tonight? The kingdom of Midgar? Your father? War? … Sephiroth?" Elimae stirred the thin stew and waited patiently through the long pause that followed.

"Sephiroth." Cloud murmured softly, laying his head down on the roughened table. His mother smiled. It wasn't surprising because it was her son's favorite choice, especially after he had been through a trying day.

"Okay then…" She ladled the soup into two clay bowls and sat down. Cloud barely touched his, but what he did it was a valiant attempt. His blue eyes glowed, fixed on something to the side, but Elimae knew he was waiting to hear about his idol.

"Many say that Sephiroth descended from Gods, others say he killed a God for immortality and glory, but one thing is for certain. Sephiroth has always been here. His power is frightening. Your father said he has only one wing, as dark as midnight."

"Why only one?" Cloud muttered, eyes adverted and looking far away from this quaint town.

"I figure it is because he is half a God. His sword is called Masumune and is legendary. It's an enchanted blade and longer than a man stands tall. It can cut through armies and come out as pristine as if it were just cleaned and sharpened. I hear tell that it absorbs the blood of Sephiroth's enemies to grow in power. A living blade, an extension of Sephiroth himself."

"He has won many wars and sits on an eternal throne in Midgar. No one would dare challenge him. Do you know why, dear?" Elimae looked up and frowned when she discovered that her son has dozed off. Cloud loved this story, so the possibility that he had fallen asleep because he was bored was out of the question. He was weakened and she couldn't do a thing about it. A small smile forced its way onto her face.

"Goodnight, Cloud." She whispered and stood, taking the remainder of his food and storing it away for later. It wouldn't do to waste any food with how things were going these days. Contrary to her tales, there was a lot that she withheld from Cloud, playing naivety. Sure there was a lot of things that she didn't understand, couldn't understand, but she knew how to listen quietly and what she heard was troubling.

The Planet was in upheaval and men that were rich grew richer and the poor were left to fade away. Things had been good but now those were only sweet memories. Cloud's father had been a soldier, serving Sephiroth faithfully in Midgar and caring for his family from afar. All she had left now were letters and tears. Her son had only been five then, when his father had fell in battle defending his Lord from a usurper calling himself Hojo.

"_Sorry my visits have been further apart, sweetheart. It's hard to pull away from Milord. There have been rumors that someone would actually face him. Do you believe that?"_

The ghost of the laugh she loved so well echoed through the silent kitchen, but did not rouse her son, because Elimae knew that only she could hear it. She looked to the corner of the room where she had last seen her husband and found him there with a lop-sided grin on his face.

"_I guess you'd have to be in his presence to know what it feels like. But I know no one can defeat him, deep down." He murmured, blue eyes twinkling in amusement. They didn't glow like Cloud's, but that hair was a shorter version of her son's and just as wild._

"_Did you miss me, kiddo?" The deep voice asked and Elimae turned around to spot her late husband picking up a five year old toddler from the seat she could see her current son sleeping in. The boy smiled shyly at his father, admiration for the soldier clear in the young glowing eyes._

"_He's been okay… Right?" He asked; concern for the small boy in his arms evident as he looked to Elimae. _

"I wish… Oh I wish." Cloud's mother whispered softly, looking brokenly at the man she loved with her healthy son in his arms. He shot her a confused look before fading away, taking the toddler with him and leaving the one who needed him sleeping and unaware.

"_Do you know what Sephiroth asked me today?" _

Elimae didn't turn around; only let tears of agony slid down her cheeks in silence. He wasn't actually there; she was only reliving her last memories. There was nothing she could do for the ghost of her husband, but listen.

"_He called me in because of my last name! Do you believe that? __**Sephiroth**__ drew me right out of the frontlines to take a look at me and ask where I was from." Her husband walked about the room behind her, pacing as he talked, gesturing animatedly with his hands._

"_When I said I was from Nibelhiem… He asked if I had a son. And… I lied. I lied to a God!"_

"_**I never knew it was for something other than military enlistment."**_

Elimae gasped and whirled around to find her husband looking directly at her, with comprehension. This… What was this?

"_**I'm sorry, Elimae. But you have to send him away. He has to wake Sephiroth up."**_

"I don't understand." She told him, unaware of Cloud stirring tiredly behind her and looking at her in confusion.

"_**He has to take it to Sephiroth. He has to go now."**_

"But…"

"_**Now!" The ghost insisted with an almost wild expression.**_

"He's not in any condition to travel! I have to look after him."

"Mom… Who are you talking to?" Cloud asked softly. Elimae whirled around in a panic, wondering if her son could see the ghost or hear his words.

"Cloud… I?"

"_**They're here. He has to leave now!"**_

Screams and cries of alarm erupted from afar, near the gate of the city and Elimae's blue eyes widened.

"_**Elimae! Let him go or they'll kill him!" Cloud's father practically roared over the din.**_

The small blonde woman whirled around and grabbed her son's arm, yanking him to his feet and pulling him towards the back door.

"Mom?! What's going on?" Cloud demanded, glowing eyes frantic with fear and worry. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady him and looked calmly into the fearful glowing orbs.

"Cloud. I want you to listen carefully. Disobeying me now will cost you your life. Run and don't look back. Go to Midgar."

"But what about you?!" The spiky haired boy asked confusion and fear warring in his expression. And something else she didn't like to see. He was about to have another episode if he didn't keep a hold of himself. By the looks of it, he was losing, the glow turning into a violent green. She squeezed his shoulders as hard as she could and it lessened that unnatural glow.

"Never mind that, Cloud. I'm giving you something to do, don't disobey me. Run from here and don't look back. Go to Midgar. Take this with you." Elimae spoke quickly and yanked the ever present chain from her neck, the thing her husband entrusted her with before he had gone to his death. She made Cloud fist the black orb and pushed him through the back door just as the strong odor of smoke overtook her.

They were burning Nibelhiem.

"Cloud! Run!" Elimae yelled at him and glared forcefully with stubborn blue eyes when her son stopped and looked back at her with hesitation.

"What did I tell you? Don't look back! Run, Damnit!" Elimae screamed. That had the effect she wished for. Cloud's eyes widened and he sprinted towards the mountainous forest surrounding their town. The blonde mother smiled sadly and she closed the back door in a calm the village didn't reflect. She went about erasing all trace of a second person living in the small home and sat down in the seat that was her son's.

The door was kicked in and the rank stench of smoke and burning flesh scorched her nose. She looked at the armored man standing in her doorway and watched his eyes flick around the house, looking for someone and then scowl in frustration. He didn't bother talking to her; he only reached for a green colored Materia and whispered a spell. Flames consumed her vision, but Elimae Strife didn't fight it. In fact, she was smiling as everything she knew was turned to ash.

_They didn't know about Cloud_.

She felt her husband's fingers lace with hers and she smiled, her body bursting into hundreds of green tendrils as she returned to the Planet.

Cloud ran faster than he had ever before in his young life, fleeing from the ash and flames in a panicked frenzy. His mind was in tatters and fraying dangerously, blue eyes glowing a poisonous green in the stormy night.

-_Cloud Run!_ - His mother's angry face flashed through his head. She hadn't been angry, just scared.

-_C…l…O…u…d Run!_ –

-_**We're friends, right?**_ –

The blonde collapsed suddenly onto the forest floor, weakened limbs giving out. Brilliant blue eyes closed and then opened a moment later to stare into nothing, the unnatural glow absent. His mother was the first voice, then who…? Who was the second voice sounding so urgent and tender? The motionless youth blinked slowly noticing how quiet the forest was. How far had he run for it to be peaceful with no sign of the chaos he had left behind? Slim fingers flexed around the treasure his mother had entrusted him with and the boy brought it close to his face to examine it in the darkness. The orb was darker than the night itself, but it glowed and pulsed with ominous power. It was beautiful and dangerous, just like he imagined Sephiroth being. Was he supposed to take this to Sephiroth?

"Go to Midgar…" The spiky haired youth breathed, conviction lacing his tired voice. Exhaustion, it wasn't an unfamiliar concept to him, but was it safe to sleep in the forest alone?

Hardly... have to…keep moving…

A voice nearby startled Cloud out of his sleepy reverie and the boy launched himself to his feet and forward, away from the voice. Soldiers? The ones who were burning the town? He didn't care, just needed to get away with the Materia his mom entrusted him with. It had to be important.

Cloud ran hard until his knees gave out beneath him once more and he stilled to listen for possible pursuit. Silence greeted his ears to his relief, but then there was a noise, far too close but it belonged to the forest. It came again, a soft pleading whine of a creature decidedly canine.

He lifted his head and stared at the animal not three feet away in shock. Glowing blue eyes surrounded by dark fur was all he could make out, that and it was a huge animal. Cloud moved to run for his life but the wolf just whined for a third time, eyes begging. Those eyes that shined like his own. The seventeen year old frowned and looked the creature over, gaze stopping at the frightening amount of blood flow oozing over a silver snare.

"Poor thing… I can… I can try to free you if you promise not to eat me." Cloud told it hesitantly. This creature was not a monster but it could still kill him regardless. A thump of the bushy tail was all he received. It brought a sad smile to his face and the blonde slipped the Black Materia into the pocket of his tattered blue trousers moving slowly towards the black wolf.

"I'm going to touch your leg now and try to loosen the snare. It's going to hurt, so as soon as it's loose enough, I want you to pull your leg out immediately." He didn't understand why he was talking to the wounded animal like a human but it was giving him the courage to help this creature. Those sharp blue eyes followed his slow movements intently and as soon as Cloud was in reach, it laid his head in the boy's lap, taking a mouthful of blue sweater into its mouth and waiting. Cloud's frown deepened, that was a very human thing to do, it was like the wolf understood…

"I'm sorry. Just hold on." Cloud murmured, touching a soft ear briefly and then leaning over the large dark body to reach the source of the problem. It looked horrible, metallic teeth dug into raw and bloody flesh, almost clamped right down to the bone. Cloud winced and began whispering soft encouragement to the hurt wolf, small fingers clutching opposing jaws and pulling hard. The wolf yelped and whined, writhing painfully on the ground. Cloud's sweater was torn to shreds by the time they began to open.

"Hold on, almost there. It's okay." He told the animal. The trap was resisting and Cloud gritted his teeth. He needed to get it open! The pained sounds the creature was making fueled that need and his blue eyes flared green, the trap suddenly opening easily and snapping in two from the force. The blonde blinked in surprise, the glow fading. Had he…? No, the snare must have been faulty. The wolf stood to its full height and limped into Cloud arms slowly.

The seventeen year old accepted that weight, too shocked to do anything else. The wolf inhaled deeply, over and over, as if trying to remember how to breathe or maybe taking in his scent to memorize it. There was a feeling of melancholic déjà vu, like they knew each other and something like this had happened before, but that was impossible…

"Come with me. Please, I don't want to be alone." Cloud begged suddenly, feeling vulnerable in this world he didn't understand. The wolf took in his smell once more before pulling away and limping in the other direction, in the direction of Nibelhiem. He shot to his feet and stood in front of the injured animal, drawing a soft surprised growl.

"Don't go that way! They're… The soldiers are burning…my town. They'll kill you." He insisted. The wolf stared at him for a long moment and side stepped him, rubbing dark fur against the shivering boy reassuringly as it continued its unwavering path. Cloud stared at it in shock and concern, but then figured that it's home was that way, and it was going there to recover from the injury. It glanced back at him once and then up at the sky and then turned to disappear into the foliage.

The blonde youth stared at the space forlornly and then started walking away on his previous course. Away from the ashes of all he had ever known and into his new life. His destination was Midgar.

The black wolf limped past shadowed trees and dark undergrowth towards his goal. He stopped and nosed underneath a log and tugged a heavy bundle from the hollowed crevice, sitting it carefully nearby. Ears perked and swerved, mako blue eyes scanning his surroundings diligently. Finding nothing but the traces of his blonde savior walking through the undergrowth two miles to the west, the wolf sat down on his haunches carefully and closed his shining eyes.

Green tendrils burst from the core of the furred body and engulfed the wolf swiftly, reshaping the canine into a human form. The eyes opened slowly from a different face. The face of a nineteen year old human with honey-kissed skin, unruly black spikes, glowing blue orbs, and an easy smile. But that smile was absent now to give way to a pained expression. The wolfish features that carried over to his human form were the soft pointed ears and a full long tail, all black like his hair. Those ears were pressed back and the young werewolf hissed through his teeth as his fingers assessed the damage. Even the mako running through his veins wouldn't heal this. A werewolf was weak against silver and it prevented his healing ability even if he was mako infused right out of the womb.

"Damnit," the pale eyed boy cursed, reaching into the bundle nearby and pulling it to him. He opened the folds and found his PHS, flipping it open and dialing a number he knew by heart. It rang once and a precious voice answered, causing the boy's tail to wag slightly.

"Zack? Is something wrong?" The deep voice asked; the concern evident. Zack smiled through his pain, love of his mate over-riding everything.

"Angeal, I got into a bit of trouble and it seems like Hojo's forces are burning the mountainous town nearby. I need you." He forced out, clutching his wound to stifle the blood. A beat passed and then Angeal spoke.

"Zack, I need more information than that. What sort of trouble and which village? I know you are in the forest west of Cosmo Canyon running, but I need a location." Zack frowned and drew the cell phone away to activate his beacon. His lover made a soft sound of approval but waited still for more information so he could help his puppy efficiently.

"I need something to negate the effects of silver so I can heal. I was trapped in a snare." He informed, feeling sort of stupid for his blunder. A string of curses filled the other line for a few seconds, making Zack smile. Angeal rarely cursed, but when he did he sounded worse than the pilot named Cid could do on his best days.

"I also need a small sized uniform." The black haired werewolf added. He could feel Angeal frown.

"Small? But you don't wear that size, Zack."

"I need it for the boy who helped me out of the snare. I sort of shredded his sweater. If we don't help him, he'll die from exposure. Angeal… He had…"

"Shhh, puppy. Tell me after I've gotten to you and healed you. You are my first priority." Angeal said stubbornly. Zack smiled, tail wagging in earnest now.

"I love you, Angeal." He murmured.

"And I you. Just stay where you are, I'm on my way." The line went dead and Zack closed the phone, slipping it into his SOLDIER uniform, not even bothering to get dressed. It would be easier to cure him with no obstacles and it wasn't like he was cold in this frigid air, the mako took care of that. The black haired werewolf sighed and laid against a tree, focusing on his breathing. But his thoughts were on the blonde that had aided him. He had seemed familiar… Had they met somewhere before or…

_Hold on…_

Zack's mako blue eyes opened at the sudden breeze and his ears lay back against soft spikes to lessen the harsh roar assaulting his keen hearing. His lover didn't even wait for the helicopter to land, jumping twenty feet from the air to land deftly on the ground.

"Zack!" Angeal called and he rushed to the injured werewolf, assessing the deep wound with a scowl. At the soft whimper, the hard expression softened and the older man met the sky blue eyes of his mate. A gentle hand touched the nearest shoulder blade of the long haired man.

"You've hidden your wing?" The youth asked, disapproval written into the pained expression. Angeal smiled sadly and reached into his pocket for the anti-silver potion made especially for these occasions.

"Hojo's forces are more organized and aggressive. They are targeting everyone with special abilities and...features. We need to retreat to the head quarters of the rebellion." Large fingers gently ran down Zack's thigh and rubbed soothing circles near the aggravated wound. The younger boy winced.

"Hence the silver snare." He growled out painfully, clutching Angeal's shoulder guards for purchase. The older SOLDIER frowned, uncorking the vial.

"Yes, you are one of their prime targets. You'll have to be extra careful from now on, puppy." It was a gentle reprimand that made the boy smile but it was followed by a sharp whine as the yellow antidote was poured over his lower leg. Angeal caught him by the lips and suckled on his lower lip to distract him, before ravaging his mouth desperately. Zack made a soft sound, returning it with just as much vigor. The message was clear to them both. They would stay close together from now on and take care of one another.

"Well, isn't this sweet?" A voice teased from nearby.

"Reno…" A deeper tone chastised and it was followed by a yelp.

"Ouch! Leggo of my tail, yo!" Angeal broke the kiss to allow Zack to peer over his shoulder as he healed the wound. A musical laugh tore from Zack as he looked at the other couple. Reno was glaring at the dark skinned man who had his fluffy red tail in hand.

"Hey Reno, Rude." Zack acknowledged and the red haired kitsune perked up and smiled. Rude huffed and released the tail now that he knew his fiery lover would behave.

"My apologies." Rude murmured, addressing Angeal who was whispering a cure spell, green materia in hand. Zack sighed in relief as the angry injury knitted itself shut, leaving no trace behind. A white wing burst from the larger man's back and it spread to full length to allow his young lover some privacy as he dressed and equipped himself. The winged man glanced over his shoulder at Rude with a small smile.

"No need to apologize, Rude. I'm accustomed to Reno's mischief." Angeal returned his attention to Zack and smiled tenderly when seeing the boy sheath his broad sword with a flourish. The black SOLDIER uniform had a small slit in its seat to allow the wolf tail to wave freely behind the boy. The red headed Turk had agreed with Zack on this matter and both had modified their wardrobe accordingly. Angeal quirked his head to the side at the worried expression on his puppy's face.

"Angeal, we need to go get him. Hojo must have burnt his hometown looking for him!" Zack looked desperately in the direction he had seen the blonde go. At the mention of Hojo, all three men bore somber expressions.

"How do you know this, Zack?" Rude demanded, placing a hand between Reno's ears.

"Yeah, buddy. Mr. Creepy could've been looking for anything, yo." The red haired kitsune leaned back into the petting hand. Zack frowned.

"He had… His eyes were mako eyes." There was a brief pause and all three men were in action. The two Turks ran to the chopper and began radioing headquarters and Angeal placed a hand on the shorter man's shoulder.

"Lead the way, puppy." That line was all the black haired werewolf needed and they both took off at a dead run. Angeal hid his wing with a wince and remained grounded, running swiftly alongside his smaller mate.

"Well, look at what we have here!" Cloud spun around and eyed the armored soldier in panic. He usually could sense anyone who drew near, but that ability had abandoned him when food become scarce and the village grew poor. He was weakened, tired, and malnourished. There was a hum of appreciation and there was something about that voice that unsettled him.

"You are a pretty thing, but orders are orders and those are definitely mako eyes." The black clad man stated, drawing a curved blade. Mako…eyes? The blonde frantically grabbed the first thing nearby that might serve as a weapon, coming up with a semi-sharp branch. The solider chuckled in amusement and shook his head. That voice was too guttural…to deep to belong to a human.

"You going to fight me? Fine then, but you'll lose, kid." The large creature charged and Cloud frantically dodged the wicked looking blade, trying desperately to find an opening in that heavy armor. He ducked another two blows, thanking Gaia that he was agile and the armor was slowing this thing down.

"I'm getting tired of these games, boy. Stand still!" There was the glow of Materia at the soldier's wrist and Cloud's eyes flared mako green as he lunged desperately for the chain link on the creature's neck. To his utter surprise, the branch penetrated the metal and sank deep into the flesh.

The creature groaned and groped for the branch at his neck, but he was falling and dying as the blackened blood sprayed from the wound. Cloud watch this with wide glowing eyes and stayed absolutely still until the soldier twitched his last.

How had…?

The creature only intended to capture him…

He had murdered someone… No wonder his mother had been so adamant about him not fighting back. Was this something to do with Mako eyes?

Cloud collapsed on the forest floor, eyes closing. His entire body was screaming in pain and he was too weak to even lift his head. He was malnourished, tired, and cold. How was he supposed to get to Midgar if he couldn't even get up? Movement nearby startled him, his blue eyes flared green and he jumped up when he couldn't before, crouching defensively behind a tree.

A spiky haired man halted his sprint and stared wide-eyed right at him, inhuman ears tilted in his direction. Another man with long hair, dark blue eyes and a ridiculously huge sword stopped and looked at the smaller man. Angeal followed his lover's gaze and unsheathed his Buster Sword. The spiky haired boy tensed but then stayed put when the sword was plunged deep into the earth.

Angeal surveyed the fallen soldier, finding Hojo's crest. Just who was this boy that his puppy found?

Zack smiled and did the same, kneeling on the ground a few yards away from Cloud.

"Thank you."

Those words carried tensely in the air and Cloud's face twisted in confusion, green fading a bit and he had to lean more fully against the tree. Should he answer? He was sure he knew this man, but could he trust him? And why was he thanking him? Too many unanswered questions and that was what prompted the blue eyed blonde to speak.

"For what?" He asked softly, taking in the man's odd features and looking at his tall companion worriedly. These men could kill him within a blink of an eye if the way the man wielded that sword was any indication. The spiky haired werewolf smiled softly.

"For freeing me from the snare, thank you." Zack reiterated a gentle look in the blue eyes. Cloud blinked and fell back onto the ground in shock. This man was familiar in many ways and one had just become apparent. The wolf he had freed was standing before him as a human with a beautiful smile.

"It was a very honorable thing to do." His taller partner put in, offering a small wary smile. Cloud looked from one to the other, taking in their outlandish looks and battle hardened actions.

"Who are you?" He asked softly.

"I'm Zack Fair! And this is my lover and mate, Angeal Hewley." Zack beamed. Cloud gaped.

"L…lover?" He questioned and the other boy pouted.

"You disapprove?" Angeal asked with a hard edge to his voice.

"N…no, it's just that," Cloud blushed, "I didn't know boys could be lovers." Both men sort of gaped at him and Zack chuckled, edging a bit closer to the spiky haired blonde with an easygoing smile, his tail sending a soft breeze on the back on his legs.

"And who are you?" Zack asked. Cloud frowned suddenly.

"You aren't some of the men who are burning Nibelhiem, are you?" His voice bordered on hostile. Zack shook his head frantically.

"No! We're part of the rebellion, its Hojo's men that did that. That guy right there? The one you took out with a…branch (wow). That's what Hojo's men look like."

"Hojo?" The small boy questioned with a confused expression. Angeal made a soft noise.

"Here isn't a safe place to discuss this, Zack. We need to get to headquarters." Angeal yanked his sword from the ground and sheathed it. Cloud tensed when Zack did the same and then approached him slowly.

"You still haven't told us your name…" The werewolf pointed out with a small smile. The one on the ground eyed the other boy warily and then relaxed fully. Something about that voice and smile made him want to trust the man with his life.

"Cloud Strife." He answered and Zack grinned. Angeal froze at that. Strife…? No, now was not the time to bring the subject matter up.

"Okay, Cloud. I can't say much here, but we need to take you someplace safe, warm, and attend to your needs. Looks like you haven't had a decent meal in forever. We can exchange stories there. Do you trust me?" Zack held out his hand to the smaller boy and smiled. Cloud timidly returned it and clasped his hand with Zack's, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. Once upright, he leaned heavily on the strong body for purchase. Zack shot his lover a worried look and pulled one of the boy's arms around his neck, helping him slowly back to the helicopter.

_To be continued_

**Author's Note: Chapter One of the revised Fleeting Moon. If you noticed, I added some things, fixed some errors, and lengthened the chapter. Hope you enjoy the come back and hit the magic button to encourage me. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fleeting Moon**_

**Setting-** Alternate Universe in the FFVII realm.

**Pairings- **SephirothxCloud-AngealxZack ZackxCloud (SemexUke)

**Rating- **:grabs Cait Sith's Megaphone: MATURE!

**Summary-** Cloud Strife is a poor commoner that unknowingly possesses something powerful and precious. His life is rough and has been mysteriously fragile of mind since birth. The discovery of a large wounded wolf while fleeing his hometown draws him into a world of magic and swordsmanship. And where everything may not be as it seems…

**Author's Note-** Thank you so much for the huge feedback! I am such a happy author to know I have such a following (after years of procrastinating!) I wanted to get all of my Fanfiction done and by popular vote, Fleeting Moon won first place to be completed. ^-^ So here is the second (all new and revamped) chapter! Any new chapters beyond this is completely new content.

_Chapter Two_

The ride back to headquarters was interesting to say the least. Reno's curiosity in Cloud made him hop back into the back of the helicopter to get a closer look. The blonde tensed at seeing yet another human with animal features, especially one who was less than an inch from his face, sniffing avidly.

"Reno…" Rude sighed and he fisted the wagging tail still in the cabin and yanked a protesting kitsune back into the co-pilots seat.

"AH! Rude, you sadistic bastard with a tail fetish! Stop that, yo!" The fiery headed fox pouted and drew his tail into his lap to pet it reassuringly. The bald headed man made a non-committed noise, focusing on guiding the chopper. Zack blinked when he felt Cloud shaking beside him and laid his ears back in concern.

"Cloud, are you okay?" Zack asked softly. His mako blue eyes widened when that shaking turned out to be suppressed laughter, the pleasant noise filling the back of the helicopter. Angeal smiled gently at the sound and pleased look on his lover's face. If he wasn't mistaken, that thumping noise was Zack's tail against the back of the seat. Cloud wiped a tear that had leaked from one of his shining eyes.

"Sorry… I just wasn't expecting that." He explained meekly. Reno beamed at him from the front and held his hand out.

"I'm Reno and if you haven't noticed, I'm of the Kitsune persuasion." He grinned as Cloud shook his outstretched hand but then tilted his head at the confused look on the blonde's face.

"Kitsune?"

"A fox and if you haven't noticed, Zack is a werewolf." Reno smiled. Cloud glanced at Zack with a blush and nodded.

"Are there many people like you?" He questioned quietly. The black haired boy at his side tilted his head with his eyes closed, thinking. He opened them and smiled.

"That we know of, we are the only ones with this special feature."

"Everyone in the rebellion has supernatural abilities or…odd features." Angeal put in, leaning back against the seat. Cloud looked the older man over shyly and frowned.

"Besides your glowing eyes, I don't see anything else…" The blonde paused when the long haired man looked grave.

"I have a single white wing, just as Sephiroth has a single black wing. And the glowing eyes you are referring to are called Mako Eyes. People who are born with them are Sephiroth's Chosen Ones and have a special connection with him." Angeal murmured, deciding that he trusted Cloud enough to begin telling their story. Those baby blue eyes widened and the spiky headed blonde just sat there in shock. It was a lot to take in at once, especially since he had viewed himself as nothing but ordinary and even hated before.

"Special connection?" Cloud asked softly, his voice wavering a bit. Angeal nodded.

"Before Hojo's forces invaded Midgar, Sephiroth had mentioned he was looking for someone special and hinted that we had a connection to him in the previous life. He said the person he was looking for was the only other person that was with him when the Planet went through death and rebirth."

"Previous life, like reincarnation?" Cloud blinked and then frowned, "and…the planet died?" This was hard to follow. Zack looked over at Angeal, pleading with him to trust Cloud as much as he instantly did. Cloud was their ally and needed to know this. The stern looking man's expression softened.

"Yes, everyone on this planet has lived once before. The same soil, the same places, even the same Lifestream. Sephiroth didn't tell me much, but he said that he had done something terrible to Gaia and that catastrophe was something the planet couldn't heal itself from." Angeal explained softly. Cloud blinked in surprise.

"Sephiroth…was evil?" He questioned hesitantly, finding that hard to believe. It was Zack who answered this time.

"No! No…not evil…just…" Zack trailed off and frowned, ears drooping as he searched for the word.

"Have you ever had flashes of things that seemed like they happened before? Memories that were yours but not necessarily?" Zack murmured.

**We're friends…right?**

"Yes… More now than ever…" Cloud whispered back, wondering if Zack felt like they were connected in a special way.

"Well, the longer you are around people from your previous life you get them more often and much more strongly. I remember very little of Sephiroth from before. I was his friend, or at least I considered him a friend and then…" The werewolf's eyes narrowed, "I was to go on a mission and then the memories stop, like they are stuck.."

"Perhaps Cloud Strife is the missing link, Puppy?" Angeal asked, wondering about the connection. They both looked at the older SOLDIER in askance.

"Sephiroth said this was a second chance for him, an atonement and to look for a boy whose last name was 'Strife' specifically. You seem to be the last piece of the puzzle."

"Sephiroth was looking for me?" Cloud asked incredulously. Angeal nodded resolutely.

"Yes… I believe you were that specific person that he was searching for. He told me to tell this person not to hate until he remembered every last detail of his former life. Sephiroth hinted that his relationship with this person was aggressive and hateful. So you are probably going to go through a stasis in which memories will assault you and you'll be conflicted." The older man answered.

"I…I don't want to remember." Cloud whispered suddenly and he suddenly felt Zack's arms wrap around him and pulling him close.

"Puppy?" Angeal questioned curtly, obviously not liking this development.

"Angeal…there's something… I think Cloud and I will need your support and understanding throughout the next few nights. My memories were building up to something… Something horrible. You'll need to be tolerant and put your jealous nature aside for this. Please?" The dark haired SOLDIER pleaded, looking over at his lover with glowing blue eyes. Angeal hesitated and then nodded. He had to admit that he could feel a deep connection between his puppy and Cloud.

"I'm not good with sharing you, pup." The notion had never crossed his mind…that Zack might have been with another after he went crazy and forced his puppy to kill him. The normally cheerful youth let out a shaky breath and released Cloud, feeling confused himself.

"I have a feeling that you won't mind in this case…though I don't know why…" Zack confessed. Cloud stared at the dark haired werewolf, feeling conflicted and like something was about to explode. He didn't want to intrude on their relationship, just because of a past connection.

**It's alright, baby. I've got you. He's not here, he's gone…**

Cloud trembled and closed his eyes against that voice. Zack's voice, filled with anguish and compassion. It hurt…

"I need to go to Midgar." His voice was hard and determined even though he was practically trembling. Something was about to give and Cloud wasn't sure if he could withstand it…

"Midgar is currently impenetrable, it would take a year's preparation and supply gathering to stage a decent assault. Why do you have to go?" Angeal asked, fingers running over the hilt of his Buster Sword. Cloud hesitated and then reached into his new black SOLDIER fatigues to pull out the Black Materia. Zack sat up and peered at it with interest, ears perked, though his hand was clasped with Cloud's.

"That's… That will wake Seph up, right, Angeal?" Zack asked, looking at his mate, hope creeping into his voice. The long haired man ran his fingertips over the obsidian orb briefly and smiled.

"We need time. Cloud's presence is likely to throw off everyone in the compound for the first night. He needs to gain some muscle and take back some of his health. He is obviously skilled with a blade already." Angeal watched Cloud put the Materia back into his pocket and look at Zack almost shyly.

"You said 'Seph'. Is Sephiroth asleep?" Cloud questioned, confusion written in his glowing eyes.

"When Hojo invaded Midgar, his objection was Sephiroth. Seph must have known this and placed himself in a suspended state at the top of the old Shinra building. When we fled, I was able to see him one last time. He was entirely encased by crystal and remnants of the Lifestream. He told us before he went to sleep that only the Black Materia could wake him from this state. He had entrusted one of his SOLDIERS with this, how did you get it?" Zack looked at Cloud with flattened ears.

"It was my mother's; she gave it to me and told me to go to Midgar before…" Cloud closed his shining eyes softly in grief and Zack slung an arm around the slightly shaking shoulders to comfort him, shooting Angeal a gentle look. The larger man nodded in resignation, still puzzling over just what would break his jealousy over Zack. What could be so awful…? He and his puppy became lovers almost upon setting eyes on one another. They just _knew _each other.

But Cloud was somehow _closer _and he didn't know what to make of it.

"When Sephiroth is awoken, all will be explained." Angeal murmured softly and Zack nodded.

"Just give us time and we'll train you as well, even if you don't need it. But first, we need to introduce you to everyone at headquarters and get you healthy again." The spiky headed werewolf smiled when Cloud lifted his head and nodded his agreement.

"We're approaching Mideel, prepare to land." Rude announced and Reno grinned, holding a headset to his ears and speaking into the microphone.

"Come in, old man! We're landing on the heli-pad, yo!" Everyone in the chopper tensed when a voice spoke loudly in return. Reno always seemed to break a bad mood.

"Fucking annoying fox, I'll show you 'old man' when you land, Damnit!" The voice seethed over the radio communication. Or cause one…

"Cloud, meet Cid Highwind. Please excuse his foul language." Angeal told the scared looking blonde. Zack grinned, his tail thumping against the seat behind him.

"I'm fond of it actually."

"Is he really going to hurt Reno?" The blue eyed blonde questioned and the kitsune laughed.

"He'll try, yo! If he gets a shot in, Rude will probably throw a truck at him or blow the Highwind up." Rude made another non-committed noise while Cloud stared at him in shock. _A truck?_

Just who were these people…?

Headquarters turned out to be situated on an island surrounded by a flowing lake of green (the Lifestream), Angeal informed the blonde with a small smile. Only the entrance to the building was above ground and it looked non-conspicuous enough. A roughened area nearby turned out to be the heli-pad Reno had spoken of and they landed with a soft bump. A man with short blonde hair wielding a large lance stalked out of the foliage-covered entrance, making a bee-line for the chopper.

"Better run, Reno." Zack informed good naturedly making the kitsune grin and hop out of the aircraft. Cid brandished his weapon threateningly and made to chase the red haired fox, only to be eluded again and again. The Turk laughed, dancing just out of the reach of the man's lance before climbing a tree and sitting resolutely on the top branch, sticking a pink tongue out. Rude sighed when Cid's expression turned thunderous and the foul-mouthed pilot reached for a Fire Materia.

"Time to intervene…" He murmured and he hopped out, the other three occupants of the chopper following him at a distance.

"Cid, I'll take it from here." Rude called to him and Cid whirled on him to scowl at the bald headed man.

"That damned fox better keep his ass in line or I'm going to burn off that fucking tail of his!" He threatened, waving the green orb around as if to justify his actions. Reno was petting his precious thick tail and looking down at the pilot with a miffed expression.

"Why doesn't anyone bother Zack's tail, yo?!" He demanded, jumping deftly to a lower branch after Cid's anger ebbed a bit. Zack blinked at being included but his tail never stopped wagging in amusement. Cid huffed and pointed at Angeal.

"See that huge ass sword? If anyone touched the wolf, Angeal wouldn't wait to fuckin' use it!"

Rude nodded sagely and the red haired kitsune dropped back to the ground when the Fire Materia was put away. The lance-wielding blonde looked over at Cloud with a scrutinizing look, eyeing his hair, his eyes, and the malnourished state he was in. At the almost timid look the blue Mako eyes shot him, Cid's mouth curled into a smile and he lit a cigarette, placing it between his lips.

"Definite feeling of deja-vu here, you'll do, kid. But you need some fucking training and food. Looks like you'd die if you jumped off the Highwind, and we do that often." He grinned and turned to Zack and Angeal.

"You okay, kiddo?" He asked the spiky haired teen gruffly and Zack beamed at him.

"Good as new, thanks to Angeal." The werewolf replied, nudging his lover fondly. Cid nodded and smiled a bit, his affection for Zack peeking through.

"Nice to know," Cid turned to the taller man," you'll have to keep a leash on him from now on. Had to cloak the Highwind as a precaution because Hojo's…experiments are now running amok. Have to do the same to the helicopter if I don't want those damned abominations nabbing it."

"Was there any attacks while I was away?" Angeal asked after a brief moment of consideration.

Cid shook his head and took out a yellow Materia, casting it on the chopper. To Cloud's surprise, the vehicle faded into almost nothing and you wouldn't be able to find it unless you looked really hard or bumped right into it.

"Not a damned one and that makes me more jumpy than being attacked constantly, mind you." Cid shot a pointed look at Reno and Rude, finding them nodding in mutual understanding.

"His forces aren't 'running amok', Cid. They've most likely organized several attacks because Cloud Strife, here, was fleeing from Nibelhiem when we enlisted his help. So fewer random battles seem reasonable and we are in dire need of a respite, seeing as the full moon is in two days." He murmured, his arm looping around Zack's waist. Cid blinked.

"So soon, seems like just yesterday was the full moon… Mind that you keep his frisky Moon Fever _**off**_ of my ship this time. I don't like walking in on the damned act, much less be on the receiving end of an incoherent werewolf's affection or violence." Cid shuddered a bit and Zack's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Angeal groaned, just another thing to overcome with Cloud around now. His curiosity about their history was eating at him. All would be revealed tonight.

It always came in your dreams…

"I only attacked you twice, and the one time Angeal was stationed elsewhere. I said I was sorry, Cid!" The older man grinned a bit and thumbed his chin.

"No worries, kid, just make sure your mate is within arm's length two days from now. We better go inside and introduce… Cloud Strife is it? To everyone else. Come on then, the barrier's deactivated." Cid shouldered Holy Gospel and began plodding towards the shabby entrance. The two Turks and three SOLDIERS followed Cid into the entrance and down a series of deep and dark stairs. Cloud almost fell several times, the only reason he didn't go plummeting down the many stairwells was because Zack was at his side and Angeal kept grabbing him about his waist to steady him.

At least he doesn't hate me, but this is…awkward. The more I'm around Zack… Cloud cut off his train of thought when the werewolf spoke.

"Sure we can't wait until tomorrow for introductions? Cloud seems dead on his feet." Zack called ahead to Cid, looking at the struggling youth with concern.

"Better to get it over with tonight and he looks like he needs to eat before resting any. Never hurts to have food in your stomach when the visions occur." The taller pilot informed, obviously worrying about it too. Zack looked over at Angeal with questioning eyes and received a nod, so the spiky haired werewolf simply continued to support Cloud whenever his legs gave out.

The stairs ended and they entered what seemed to be a warehouse. Materia, weapons, and equipment were hung on the walls, littering the shelves, and placed in many boxes. A dark skinned man seemed to be taking inventory and turned at their arrival. He was massive in size and one of his arms was a metal device that looked to form another hand, but seemed to have more use.

"Who's the new kid?" The man questioned, looking at Cloud's eyes closely. Near recognition lingered there.

"His name is Cloud Strife. Cloud, this is Barrett Wallace, our munitions manager." Angeal informed. Cloud inclined his head at the man and surprising received a still smile.

"Your hair is spiky too, huh? It must be a new fad to keep Marlene away from." He muttered and he focused his attention back to the chart, the metal hand writing things down rapidly. He paused and looked closely at Cloud.

"Your weapon is more complex than others, so it will take a bit but I'm good with metal working so your design should be pulled off without a hitch." Barrett stated and Cloud couldn't be more confused.

"Barrett's special talent is weapons and he can sense what people wielded before the planet was reborn." Rude explained calmly. Everyone seemed to have a special ability or feature…what was his if not the mako in his eyes?

They continued further into the headquarters and entered a wide hall with many doors shooting off of it. A large metal inn of some sort, Cloud realized this must be the living quarters of everyone in the rebellion. A black haired girl looked in their direction and let out a squeal made Cloud recoil into Zack.

"Hey everyone, the new guy is here!" She yelled and many doors flung open at the announcement. Cloud soon found himself surrounded by the most intriguing people he had ever seen and nearly all of them felt familiar. Several started to talk over the other and Angeal growled lowly.

"Easy! One at a time. We've had a rough night and we're in for a restless sleep." That quieted everyone and they unconsciously obeyed. The young girl with the short black hair and ninja garments calmed herself and approached him. For some reason, Cloud's hand clenched tighter around the black Materia in his pocket.

"My name is Yuffie Kirisagi. My 'thing' I do is stealth, I can almost completely disappear. It comes in handy." She said with a perky nod.

"I can imagine. I'm Cloud Strife." He introduced himself wearily and there was a disturbance amongst the crowd, nearly unnoticeable. Were they remembering things about him? He had just said his name… A long haired blonde with green eyes took Yuffie's place. He was dressed almost the same as Zack, except the fabric was purple; not black.

"I'm Kunsel. It's a pleasure to meet you, Cloud Strife." He reached out a hand and Cloud shook it, "my ability is technological espionage. There isn't a computer that I can't delve into."

"Good to meet you, too." Another useful skill. The man who stepped up next was imposing and oh so familiar. Long ebony strands nearly concealed his crimson eye and he held out a golden claw and Cloud took it without hesitation.

"Vincent Valentine. My bloodline is my talent. You'll have to see that for yourself." Cloud merely nodded, somehow sensing that Vincent was a man of few words. The next contender was dressed in red leather and had a cocky air about him.

"Genesis Rhapsodos. I'm a pyromaniac."

Cloud had a feeling that he meant mass destruction with fire and not just a complex, "nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He said with a bow and a smirk. The blonde youth prided himself by not jumping and making an idiot of himself when a red pelted creature that looked both feline and canine strode up to him and said a polite, "hello, I'm Nanaki."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nanaki. Do you have a human form or are you not like Zack?" Nanaki purred, most likely pleased with not being pointed at and receiving a 'he can talk?!'

"This is my permanent form, as was before. I'm of an ancient tribe. I look forward to your company, Cloud Strife." The powerful creature strode off and two children were ushered before them. The girl had a shy smile on her face and the boy was staring at Cloud with some recognition.

"I'm Denzel and this is Marlene." Cloud got down to their level.

"It's nice to meet you both."

"You look a lot younger…" Marlene stated softly and Denzel nodded in agreement, "but still Cloud." This left the blonde teen confused as they walked back to their respective rooms.

Tseng, Elena, Reeves and Cissnei were introduced as Turks. None of them had visible features nor stated their expertise. Maybe Cloud wasn't strange for having one. Or maybe he didn't know his yet like they didn't. He would have to ask later.

Rufus was introduced as the president of an electric company known as Shinra and he admitted that Shinra brought about a lot of wrong to the old planet.

The last member to be introduced made Cloud catch his breath, his blue eyes widening.

"I'm Aerith. You guys must be hungry. Follow me" She turned on her heel and began walking off at a slow pace. Zack and Cloud followed her, giving the impression that the others had already eaten. There was this calm aura that Aerith exuded. Cloud immediately felt close to her in a different way than Zack.

"I'm so glad your safe, Zack. You'll have to stick close to Angeal from now on." She told the werewolf, flashing a quick smile over her shoulder. Zack smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Cloud stared at this new young woman and felt at peace, as if she knew everything to come and was reassuring him that it was okay.

"Welcome to Sephiroth's Rebellion, Cloud. Now… About your dinner…" She mused quietly. Zack smiled down at his spiky haired companion.

"You'll be able to get to know everyone tomorrow, for now, let's just focus on getting you back your strength, eh?" The warm grin from Zack and the soothing feeling Aerith put off made Cloud feel for once in his life that he was safe and with friends. His hand found his pocket and he gripped the Black Materia. He could do this, with everyone to help him…

He didn't know just how much and how quickly. Night was approaching, accompanied by an ominous dread.

_To Be Continued…_

**Author's Note: This was basically the length of the last story but in two chapters instead of six. 3 More content added, more detail. Chapter three will be all new content. There is possible SephirothxAngealxZackxCloud because of their unique dynamic in this. Depends on what feedback I receive. Click the magic button please? I love to hear from you guys. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fleeting Moon**_

**Setting-** Alternate Universe in the FFVII realm.

**Pairings- **SephirothxCloud-AngealxZack ZackxCloud (SemexUke)

**Rating- **:grabs Cait Sith's Megaphone: MATURE!

**Summary-** Cloud Strife is a poor commoner that unknowingly possesses something powerful and precious. His life is rough and has been mysteriously fragile of mind since birth. The discovery of a large wounded wolf while fleeing his hometown draws him into a world of magic and swordsmanship. And where everything may not be as it seems…

**Author's Note-** Absolutely new content, keep the reviews coming guys. 3 You never know, one of your ideas might show up in this fic. And they make me smile. : )

_Chapter Three_

The blonde had never felt so exhausted in his life but it had been a very long time since he had been so well fed. He and Zack were walking from the kitchens with Aerith when the black haired werewolf paused in his footing just as a wave of terror crashed through Cloud. The teenager cried out as Aerith gasped, watching the small blonde collapse back into Zack. Barely holding both of them up, Zack lowered his ears; mako blue eyes turning completely green.

"Angeal…" He gasped out to the girl and she nodded, running through the warehouse, her voice ringing off of the metal walls. Cloud hands found his head and he grasped it as if trying to hold himself together.

"Zuh…Zack…" He managed, his own gaze lost in a haze of green. The fear mounted and seemed to have no end. The werewolf whined and held Cloud closer to him, finally falling backwards just in time for his mate to save them both from an unpleasant trip to the floor.

"What's happening?! Zack?" Angeal asked sharply, ending the sentence a bit more gently when his puppy flinched and met his gaze. The winged SOLDIER's dark blue eyes widened and he looked down at Cloud to see the same expression of complete utter fear, the mako in their systems rising to some unknown threat. He heard Aerith hurry back to them, her speed not that of someone who had the Lifestream running through their veins.

"But they aren't even asleep," Angeal muttered in distress, trying to pick up his lover but Zack's arms tightened around Cloud, who nearly spasmed in response.

"They have a deep connection and both of them were so worn out…" Aerith muttered and blinked as Cloud's body tensed.

He let out a traumatized wail of fear and pain.

"I need you to let me be with them through this, Aerith." The taller man demanded. Emerald eyes locked on Angeal's and she shook her head no. This memory was between Zack and Cloud and the other could do nothing to help.

"I need to know _why._" There was a nearly hysterical edge to that voice and the Ancient sighed and placed her hand over the SOLDIER's brow, sending him into the vision alone. She didn't need to see, she already remembered everything. Genesis arrived and narrowed his eyes at the sight of his best friend crumpled on the floor next to two very awake and terrorized teenagers who refused to let go of each other.

"Don't try to move them. This is out of our hands." Aerith said sadly and Genesis nodded, both of them taking watch over the trio.

_Angeal barely recognized the village of Nibelhiem through all the flames. If he didn't know any better, he had arrived in the current village, but the sight of the silver haired demi-god glaring piercingly through the hellish flames dashed any doubt. Disbelief coursed through him. Sephiroth? He saw Zack run after the General and a moment later, one of the prone military personnel shakily got to his feet and followed._

_He found himself in the mountains the next instant, at what he recognized to be a Mako Reactor from his own past memories. A girl with long brown hair sobbed at an elderly man's side, Masumune buried into the ground next to the man._

"_Father?" She inquired tearfully. She wiped her face._

"_Was it Sephiroth that did this?" The girl wearing a cowboy outfit stood and yanked the long sword from the ground, only just wielding it in her anger._

"_Shinra…Mako…SOLDIER…I hate them all!" She rushed into the reactor and Angeal sprinted after her. This young woman was foolish if she thought she could even hurt Sephiroth. She rushed up at the steps and clumsily struck at the silver haired man but her attack was stopped as the man yanked his sword from the woman and slashed her deeply, blood kissing the air as she fell down the stairs behind her. _

"_Sephiroth!" Zack yelled, reaching out to the young woman as the General he called to ignored him and entered the door that opened for him. Above it was marked "JENOVA". _

"_Tifa…" He muttered, reaching out to help her, but she closed her eyes and turned her head away._

"_I hate them all… Even you!" She whispered in grief and pain. Zack pulled his hand back and slumped, shaking his head regretfully as he drew his Buster Sword and rushed up the steps, followed by his mentor. The recent memory of passing that sword to his puppy was fresh and the taller SOLDIER felt his anxiety building._

"_Sephiroth!" Zack screamed again, angry and confused in his cry. The General held his hands out to the alien in the specimen tube._

"_Mother…I am finally here…" He whispered, exaltation in his tone. Angeal recoiled and recalled that Sephiroth had said Jenova was a lie. But this… That worshipping tone…_

"_Sephiroth! Why did you hurt the townspeople? Why did you hurt Tifa?" Zack demanded and when he received silence he approached the man and held the Buster Sword to his throat._

"_Answer me, Sephiroth!" He ordered sharply. The silver haired man tilted his head a millimeter and Zack was thrown back as Masumune deflected off of the large sword._

"_Traitor." The General spat, relentlessly striking the younger SOLDIER with his blade. Zack shook his head in denial but he was too busy deflecting the attacks to speak._

"_You will pay!" Sephiroth growled and laughed darkly as he sliced at Zack and launched magic at him. The dark haired youth cried out and flew backwards through the door, smashing into a pod-like machine, breaking it with the force of impact. The Buster Sword planted itself into the floor._

_-Zack!- Angeal cried, helplessly watching as his lover struggled to gain his breath back, blood seeping down his chin. Turning back to the figure touching the glass in reverence, the dark haired mentor strode up to the man and growled angrily when his fist went through the form of his best friend._

_-All of this, because you thought you were a god? Such a child!- Angeal spat even though it was now true. He had to keep reminding himself that he had been forewarned of Seph's insanity, but seeing it was so much harder._

_The glass of the cylinder split and Sephiroth lurched, leaning against it. Angeal blinked and looked back, seeing the helmeted personnel that had followed them up here._

"_What the…" Sephiroth gasped out, the Buster Sword buried into his stomach, impaling him to the glass._

"_My town…my mother…Tifa…Give them back!" A soft muted voice demanded through the helmet. Sephiroth's gloved fingers curled against the glass as the broad sword was yanked from his body._

"_Damn you…" The man hissed as he fell to his knees. The uniformed male wasted no time running back down the stairs, so the winged 1__st__ followed curiously. The helmet crashed down the stairs as it was flung aside, revealing familiar golden spikes._

_-Cloud?- Angeal gasped in disbelief. The boy was only a __**child **__and not even a SOLDIER._

"_Cloud…I knew you would come for me when I was…in a pinch…" Tifa stated happily but weakly before closing her brown eyes. Cloud's eyes widened when Sephiroth staggered out of the door, holding the alien's head and grasping Masumune._

"_How dare you…" The silver haired snarled._

"_Cloud…" Both Angeal and the blonde's eyes went to the shattered black haired SOLDIER , "finish Sephiroth…off." The blonde nodded and grasped the blade, leaping into the air._

"_Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled, enraged as he swung the sword. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and speared the boy through with his long blade, harshly whipping it around to toss the boy into the lower room. Angeal didn't want to leave Zack but he followed after the limping General. There was nothing he could do but watch…_

_Cloud screamed as the General skewered his body once again and held him over the glowing pool of mako far below._

"_Thinking __**you **__could defeat __**me**__…" The silver haired man snarled._

"_Now you've done it…" The soft voice whispered, blood leaking from his mouth. Sephiroth paused, watching Cloud reach up and grasp the blade, blood blossoming over the flawless steel. Cloud wrenched the blade deeper and screamed as his feet found purchase on the floor, lifting Sephiroth from the ground._

"_Im…Impossible…" The General stuttered before he was tossed hard against the opposite wall, falling into the mako with Jenova's head in his grasp. Cloud gasped wetly as he dislodged Masumune and he staggered back to the taller man's lover. Angeal reached out to catch the injured blonde but he fell through his grasp, just beyond Zack's reach. Zack smiled painfully and reached out to the nearest hand._

"_Cloud…you…did it…" They never touched as the older boy's arm fell limp. Angeal knelt down beside them, eyes wide as he looked at their young features. His puppy couldn't be more then eighteen and the blonde…he looked only sixteen. So young._

_-And I made you kill me…only more pain… I'm sorry, pup.- The 1__st__ Class whispered before hearing a commotion at the door. Two Turks and a hated figure appeared far too soon for this to have been an accident. Angeal's lip curled from his teeth and he glared, mako entering his gaze._

_-You BASTARD!- He screamed as Hojo examined the two shattered figures, adjusting his glasses. Angeal's eyes widened. No…this couldn't be…_

"_How is the cleanup going?" Hojo questioned boredly to the nearest Turk, who straightened and nodded._

"_It's going as planned." He answered curtly. Hojo's eyes roamed over Zack and a sadistic sneer pulled at his sunken features._

"_Take this one to the lab." He ordered._

_-NO!- Angeal roared, charging the man and trying to beat him bare handed. Nothing happened and he pulled back helplessly as his puppy was carried out on a stretcher, gasping shallowly for life. Hojo's smirk became downright devilish as his eyes critically accessed Cloud. Feeling a rush of protectiveness, Angeal shook his head and glared at the man._

_-Hasn't he been through enough?!- He demanded just as the scientist nodded._

"_So this is the one that defeated Sephiroth… Interesting! How interesting! Bring him as well. He'll make a fine specimen." Hojo stood and they moved to pick the bloody figure up. _

_Angeal blinked as his surroundings changed and he whipped around at a blood curdling scream._

_-ZACK!- He roared and rushed to the table the SOLDIER was strapped to, eyes flaring green at the scalpel in Hojo's hand._

_-I'm going to kill you.- Angeal hissed menacingly before kneeling down besides the thrashing youth, tears biting his vision. Zack wailed as something black was injected into him._

_-It's alright, pup. I'm here. You don't know it, but I'm right here…- There were soft thumping noises and the winged SOLDIER glanced to the side to see a very young Cloud beating at the glass of the mako chamber encasing him, desperation in those eyes that now had a glow. The scalpel was lowered and Zack's abdomen was sliced open, wrenching a cry from the spiky haired SOLDIER before the mako began knitting him up._

_Hojo frowned and wrote on his chart._

"_Specimen Z has amazing healing abilities but is not reacting to the J-cells at all. I shall use him as a base for this experiment and begin on Specimen C immediately." Hojo muttered. Angeal jumped as his puppy wailed._

"_No! Not Cloud!" He pleaded and he was un-strapped from the table but was sick, tossed easily into the empty chamber that began filling with mako as soon as the airlock closed. Cloud stopped beating on the glass and cringed away from Hojo's attendants as they drained the mako and he was pulled out to take Zack's place._

_Angeal cringed as the blonde screamed into the manor as both mako and the J-cells were injected into his veins._

How long have I been in this vision? Angeal thought mournfully. I'm…I'm going crazy.

_Cloud was strapped to the examination table, glowing blue eyes nearly devoid of all awareness. Hojo was writing in his report again and Zack was nearly frantic in his chamber, trying to break the glass. Hojo barely touched Zack anymore and Angeal was grateful. But Cloud… The 1__st__ Class had taken to trying to run his hand through those blonde spikes, but he never was able to touch. Never able to comfort._

"_Why?! Why not me?! Cloud…" Zack moaned from the mako chamber. Hojo frowned at the prone boy on the table._

"_A failure." He murmured distastefully, as if looking down at the most horrible filth. Angeal growled weakly and then froze. Failure? What…?_

"_Let us go, then! We're no good to you," The black haired teen begged, "Cloud is so sick." Hojo snickered and looked at the defeated SOLDIER._

"_Not sick, boy. Dying. But I don't let go of my experiments, I may yet find a way to turn him into the next Sephiroth." Hojo left the room in a swoosh and one of the attendants started unstrapping Cloud._

"_Wait! Please, if you have any heart at all…let me be with him. Let me comfort him!" Zack begged feverishly, tears flowing into the mako. The attendant paused and then looked out the door. He knew Hojo was leaving for Midgar immediately, so what was the harm?_

"_Don't try anything."_

_-This is your chance! Escape!- Angeal cried desperately. He couldn't take this anymore. The screams, his puppy being in distress…and Cloud. The winged man could probably never forget every single detail of the blonde's prolonged torture._

_Zack stumbled out of the mako tube and yanked the frail boy into his arms before falling to the floor on his bottom._

"_Oh Gaia…Cloud…Cloud…" He whispered into the boy's blood flicked hair. The black haired SOLDIER pulled back and cupped the other boy's face._

"_Cloud… Can you hear me? Do you remember me?" He urged, staring into those blank eyes. Recognition flickered into them._

"_Z…z…a…" Was all the boy managed but Zack nodded vigorously in agreement._

"_That's right, Spiky. It's Zack. I'm Zack." Cloud moaned painfully, his glowing blue eyes rolling up to reveal the whites, "no, baby. Stay with me."_

"_St..ar..s…" Cloud moaned. Zack frowned and shook his head, sadness in his eyes._

"_No, don't listen to her. She's bad. Focus on me, Cloud. Spike?" The black haired 1__st__ ordered firmly. Those blue eyes lowered into their proper place and Angeal winced at the pain in them. Surely Cloud would die… He was so far gone._

"_H..urt…" Cloud whimpered and Zack's eyes were moist, smiling through them though. Trying to be strong._

"_It's all right, baby. I've got you. He's not here, he's gone…" Zack said firmly and Cloud focused hazily on the other spiky haired boy._

"_All…right?"_

"_Yes." Zack promised, looking like he was about to break._

"_W..hy?" Cloud questioned mournfully. Zack paused and then he smiled._

"_Because I love you." He returned gently, stroking Cloud's cheek. Angeal waited for the jealousy to surge up and engulf him, but it never occurred. Zack had been right. Cloud's unfocused eyes widened._

"_Love…?" He gasped out, disbelief in his voice. Zack nodded, his eyes brimming with the emotion but also so heartbreakingly sad._

"_Yes, Cloud. I love you. I can show you, if you would let me." He murmured softly, frowning as Cloud's eyes became blank again. Something flickered in them a moment later and tears rolled down the broken boy's face. Zack made a distressed noise._

"_Y…es…" Cloud whispered. Zack froze._

"_Huh?"_

"_ …Z…a…" Cloud broke off, obviously loosing strength but the fragmented confession was clear to the older boy, who smiled warmly though tears had escaped his eyes._

"_Oh, Spike…" He breathed and kissed the blonde's lips oh so gently. He was fully intent to try to erase that pain, make Cloud forget about the torture, Hojo and that malicious female voice in his head._

_But he never got the chance. _

_Just as Zack deepened the kiss, Cloud reached up and shakily touched the other boy's face. The ebony haired SOLDIER's heart leapt in joy. Maybe the smaller blonde would be okay? But a pained whimper made him release those lips._

"_Spike…?" He questioned, mako eyes widening at those widened eyes, Cloud's breath coming in pained wheezes. The smaller boy seized up._

"_Za…ck!" He cried in agony before falling utterly still. The SOLDIER's breath hitched and he gently shook the boy he had fallen for and loved as much as he had his dead mentor. Unaware that his mentor was in the room, the young 1__st__ shook the boy a little harder._

"_Cloud!" Zack cried, desperately looking into those eyes for some flicker of recognition. Angeal circled the room and knelt by his puppy, his heart aching for both of them. Those soft blue eyes were dead besides the shine of mako in them._

"_CLOUD!" He screamed, thinking the increase in volume would startle the younger boy and there would at least be something there. Anything…_

_Nothing…_

_-Oh Zack…- Angeal whispered, pained that he had been jealous of the two. Three attendant's rushed into the room and pried them apart with difficulty. Zack was struggling like a mad man, eyes trained on the limp form on the floor._

"_Cloud!? Spike! What did you do?! What did you give him?!" The thick glass slid closed and Zack's fists made the sturdy tube shake in his frenzy. He glared accusingly at the attendant who stayed in front of the glass, aware that they were putting the small blonde back into the other tube._

"_What did he do?" Zack hissed menacingly and Angeal frowned. This wasn't his cheerful puppy, this was a man that would kill mercilessly to protect Cloud. Man…? No, the long haired SOLDIER looked his pup over. He didn't look any older than when he had been brought in, so they couldn't have been here that long…right?_

"_The usual." The attendant replied, nonplussed. Zack snarled._

"_You're lying!" He yelled through the thick glass. The man in the lab coat shook his head._

"_Hojo said he was a failure, he couldn't take the J-cells. Today must have been too much." The man shrugged and left as if nothing were wrong. As if Zack's life wasn't crashing down around him. The young 1__st__ Class SOLDIER pressed against the glass closest to Cloud and as soon as the other's left, he began speaking._

"_I won't give up on you, Cloud. I know you're still in there. I'll find a way to escape." Zack insisted, frowning sadly at the boy floating lifelessly in the tube next to him. No, not lifeless, never lifeless. Zack could hear the other's heartbeat with his enhanced senses. Weak but steady._

"_Hey, Cloud. We'll go to Midgar and start a new life. You would like that, right?" He questioned. No answer… Zack pressed his forehead against the glass and there was silence all around them. Angeal stood between them, watching sadly._

"_Hey, Spike…remember when you asked me where I got this scar?"_

_-Oh, Zack. No.- Angeal whispered mournfully._

"_I got it from my mentor. His name was Angeal. You never got to meet him formally, but he was a good man. He valued honor and dreams. But he was really sick, like you are right now but different. Angeal was degrading and you probably only just remember him pushing you down in Modeohiem, right?"_

_Silence._

"_Well, he was past saving. He thought he was a monster, just like Sephiroth did. He…went crazy and wouldn't let me help him. At Modeohiem, I came back alone and with his sword. Angeal was lucid in his last moments and he said never to forget my honor… That's where this scar came from. I killed…I killed him." Zack whispered. Angeal touched the glass of his tube, lowering his head._

_When would this nightmare end?_

"_I loved him, Cloud. I loved him as much as I love you now. I want to protect you. We'll get out…" Zack murmured, his head falling against the glass as he succumbed to sleep. This went on for a few days. Whenever his puppy was awake, he would be talking to the non-responsive boy next to him._

_On the third day, Zack's eyes opened and he stared through the glass in shock._

"_Angeal?"_

_Angeal frowned, knowing that Zack couldn't see him. He glanced behind him, discovering a clone of himself entering the room. His puppy was banging on the glass, eyes on his real mentor._

"_Angeal, no wait!" He pleaded and then hung his head, eyes blanking._

"_Those wings…" He whispered. The clone picked up the Buster Sword and raised it, "I want them too…" Zack finished just as the glass shattered, freeing him from the tube. The clone laid the sword in reach and disappeared quickly. Moments later, Zack groaned and tightened his grip on the sword. An attendant rushed to him in time to be taken down, killed quickly. Mako seeped off of Zack as he ignored the corpse and reached for Cloud's test tube, hitting the release button. He caught the limp figure and hugged him protectively._

"_Cloud…" He whispered, helping the boy over to the table, leaning him against it. He took the keys from the attendant and knelt down before the boy after glaring at Hojo's report disgusted. He rubbed his hand through those soft blonde spikes and smiled._

"_Let's get out of here." He declared, taking one of the boy's slim arms and placing it around his shoulders. They made a slow progression through the manor before Zack paused at one of the bedrooms. He assisted Cloud onto the bed and opened the cabinet, discovering a spare first class SOLDIER uniform._

"_I know these stink a little but this is the best we can do." Zack stated, some of his old self seeping into his tone. He turned back to the bed and laid the uniform some free space. As he unbuckled and lifted the military personnel uniform from his bared torso, the older boy paused and placed a hand over Cloud's heart._

"_I'll protect you. I love you." Zack whispered before working the blonde's fatiques open. Angeal couldn't help but watch and his dark blue eyes roved over the boy once he was nude. Zack had paused to look at him too._

_It was difficult not to, Cloud Strife was simply…breathtaking. _

_Why am I thinking like this? Angeal frowned at himself as Zack worked the lithe body into the black uniform. Once done, Zack pulled away and smiled sadly._

"_It looks good on you." He stated sadly before helping the lost teen back to his feet. It seemed like he was on some sort of autopilot, responding to Zack's touch and nothing else. Those blue eyes were half closed and blank, unmoving. Occasionally, a pained noise would escape from the boy and Zack would hush him, pressing a kiss to his golden spikes._

"_Shhh. Let's get out of here."_

_Angeal followed both of them as they staggered out of the Shinra manor._

"It's been three days…" Genesis sighed, returning with a cup of coffee for Aerith. She sighed and nodded, taking the cup gratefully. Throughout their constant vigil, they had taken turns on watching the trio. Occasionally, one of the others would approach the gentle woman to reveal a new memory.

**I sent an email to Zack, they said he was killed in action but I couldn't believe it.**

**I was woken from my sleep by Cloud.**

**I went on an adventure with Cloud.**

**Cloud is a tortured soul.**

Cloud, Cloud, Cloud. They were all remembering up until the Northern Crater but couldn't for the life of them remember why. That was good. She would need all three of them aware and conscious once they remembered Sephiroth. The silver haired man may have killed her and the planet. But…

What happened on that last day? The day the world ended. Only Cloud could tell them and he would be like this for who knows how long? Reliving his nightmare, his painful past life. Shockingly, both Cloud and Zack's bodies were changing in reaction to the memories. Extreme amounts of mako would flare into their bodies and most alarmingly…

The Jenova cells in Cloud had stirred awake.

"You have no place in this new world. Your lies will not be heard by either of them." Aerith whispered with conviction. Sephiroth would not fall prey to Jenova again.

The question was why.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: I could've made the lab scene a lot worse, but I didn't. Poor Zack and Cloud… Yes, I used a combination from the game, Last Order and Crisis Core. Sorry for the spoilers if you haven't played or seen them. I hope you liked this chapter. It came out amazingly easy (probably because I've known the story since 1997). Reviews help me write faster! : )**


End file.
